helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~
Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ (Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ～ファンコラ！～) was Hello! Project's annual summer concert tour. It ran from July 18 to August 8, 2010. Fans input suggestions for the setlist, resulting in a total of 9 different setlists. However, the final concert in Tokyo was the only one released. The DVD was released on October 27, 2010 and sold 8,475 copies, and the Blu-ray was released on December 15, 2010 and sold 1,438 copies. Setlist #OPENING #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC #*FrankincenseΨ - SI☆NA (Kobe only) #*MC (Kobe only) #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage #''Performance Varies'' #*Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina #*Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Seishun Collection - Morning Musume #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*FIRST KISS - Aa! #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni V #*Summer Reggae! Rainbow - ZYX-α #*DESTINY LOVE - High-King #*Pira! Otome no Negai - Petitmoni V #*Masayume - Aa! #*Lucky Cha Cha Cha! - Shin Minimoni #*Aisu Cream to My Purin - Zoku v-u-den #''Performance Varies'' #*Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song - Shin Minimoni #*Umbrella - Tanpopo# #*Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart - Zoku v-u-den #*Rock no Kamisama - Buono! #*Rottara Rottara - Buono! #*Iku ZYX! FLY HIGH - ZYX-α #*Tanpopo - Tanpopo# #*Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - High-King #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Lalala-Sososo - Mano Erina #*Akai Freesia - S/mileage #*Inshouha Renoir no You ni - S/mileage #*Hajimete no Keiken - Mano Erina #*Otome no Inori - Mano Erina #*Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage #*Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - S/mileage #*Manopiano - Mano Erina #*Chu! Natsu Party - S/mileage #''Performance Varies'' #*Matsuge no Saki ni Kimi ga Iru - Mano Erina #*Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #*Asu wa Date na no ni, Imasugu Koe ga Kikitai - S/mileage #*Koi no Telephone GOAL - Mano Erina #*Lucky Aura - Mano Erina #*Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #*18sai no Kisetsu - Mano Erina #*aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #MC (sometimes exempt) #''Performance Varies'' #*Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - S/mileage #*Nakimushi Yowamushi - Mano Erina #*OSOZAKI Musume - Mano Erina #*Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou - S/mileage #*Koi wo Shichaimashita! - S/mileage #*Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo - Mano Erina #*Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #*♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Mano Erina #''Performance Varies'' #*Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #*Romantic Ukare Mode - Mano Erina #*Love&Peace=Paradise - Mano Erina #*aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #*Thank You! Crème Brûlée no Yuujou - S/mileage #*Onegai Dakara... - Mano Erina #*Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*VERY BEAUTY - Berryz Koubou #*Soku Dakishimete - ℃-ute #*Yes! all my family - ℃-ute #*Aruiteru - Morning Musume #*★Akogare My STAR★ - ℃-ute #*Namida no Iro - ℃-ute #*Arigatou! Otomodachi. - Berryz Koubou #*Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute #''Performance Varies'' #*Otakebi Boy WAO! - Berryz Koubou #*Wasuretakunai Natsu - ℃-ute #*Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #*Hand made CITY - Morning Musume #*Wakkyanai (Z) - ℃-ute #*SHINES - ℃-ute #*Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou #*FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #MC (sometimes exempt) #''Performance Varies'' #*Shanimuni Paradise- Morning Musume #*Kimi no Tomodachi - Berryz Koubou #*Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu - Berryz Koubou #*Bishoujo Shinri - ℃-ute #*Semi - Berryz Koubou #*KoiING - Morning Musume #*Amai Wana - ℃-ute #*Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #''Performance Varies'' #*Kimagure Princess - Morning Musume #*Koi no Jubaku - Berryz Koubou #*Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou #*Bokura no Kagayaki - ℃-ute #*Maji Good Chance Summer - Berryz Koubou #*Ikimasshoi! - Morning Musume #*Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #*Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #MC #''Performance Varies'' #*Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu - ℃-ute #*Watashi ga Tsuiteru. - Morning Musume #*Ganbacchae! - Morning Musume #*Munasawagi Scarlet - Berryz Koubou #*Shabondama - Morning Musume #*Dschinghis Khan - Berryz Koubou #*Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #*Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #''Performance Varies'' #*Natsu DOKI Lipstick - ℃-ute #*Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- - Morning Musume #*Mikan - Morning Musume #*Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi - Berryz Koubou #*Guruguru JUMP - Morning Musume #*Rival - Berryz Koubou #*Namidacchi - Morning Musume #*Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina #Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #MC #Genki Pikappika! Tracklist }} Blu-ray= #OPENING ~ ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC① #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Seishun Collection - Morning Musume #MC② #Aisu Cream to My Purin - Zoku v-u-den #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - High-King #MC③ #Chu! Natsu Party - S/mileage #aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Mano Erina #Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina #MC④ #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #MC⑤ #Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC⑥ #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina #Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #MC⑦ #Genki Pikappika! ;Bonus Footage 1 【Morning Concert】Daily Performances #Suki Sugite Baka Mitai - S/mileage #Nakimushi Yowamushi - Mano Erina #Romantic Ukare Mode - Mano Erina #Yes! all my family - ℃-ute #Tokaikko Junjou - ℃-ute #Ai no Suki Suki Shisuu Joushouchuu - Berryz Koubou #Ryuusei Boy - Berryz Koubou #Watashi ga Tsuiteru. - Morning Musume #Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- - Morning Musume ;Bonus Footage 2 【Day Concert】Daily Performances #Lucky Cha Cha Cha! - Shin Minimoni #Tanpopo - Tanpopo# #Manopiano - Mano Erina #18sai no Kisetsu - Mano Erina #Yumemiru Fifteen - S/mileage #Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - S/mileage #Arigatou! Otomodachi. - Berryz Koubou #Jiriri Kiteru - Berryz Koubou #Amai Wana - ℃-ute #Ooki na Ai de Motenashite - ℃-ute #Manatsu no Kousen - Morning Musume #Namidacchi - Morning Musume |-|DVD= #OPENING ~ ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC① #○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! - S/mileage #Genkimono de Ikou! - Mano Erina #Dance de Bakoon! - ℃-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Seishun Collection - Morning Musume #MC② #Aisu Cream to My Purin - Zoku v-u-den #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - High-King #MC③ #Chu! Natsu Party - S/mileage #aMa no Jaku - S/mileage #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Mano Erina #Haru no Arashi - Mano Erina #MC④ #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - ℃-ute #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #MC⑤ #Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #Koko ni Iruzee! - Morning Musume #MC⑥ #Suki-chan - S/mileage #Sekai wa Summer Party - Mano Erina #Massara Blue Jeans - ℃-ute #Special Generation - Berryz Koubou #SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ - Morning Musume #MC⑦ #Genki Pikappika! ;Bonus Footage 1 【Day Concert】Daily Performances #DESTINY LOVE - High-King #Rock no Kamisama - Buono! ;Bonus Footage 2 【Night Concert】Opening Acts #Morning Chime!!! - Oha Girl Maple (Ogawa Saki) #Little♡Princess☆Pri! - Lilpri Featured Members *MCs ** **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Ogawa Saki *SI☆NA **Iwashima Manami **Abe Asami **Suma Ai *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Sengoku Minami, Furukawa Konatsu, Kitahara Sayaka, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu **4th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari **5th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **6th Gen: Sato Ayano **7th Gen: Hirano Tomomi, Katsuta Rina **8th Gen: Takagi Sayuki **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **10th Gen: Kizawa Runa, Nagasawa Wakana, Kudo Haruka ;Sub-units Concert Schedule Gallery HelloProject-Summer2010.jpg HelloProject-Summer2010-2.jpg External Links *Concert Schedule (Archived) *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, S/mileage (Archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2010 Concerts Category:2010 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:2010 Blu-rays Category:Joint Concerts